


The River Runs Through Us

by apseudonymformyaccount



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apseudonymformyaccount/pseuds/apseudonymformyaccount
Summary: This is a work in progress with slow updates, I've got a job that requires a lot of my attention. Anyway I was really disappointed with how Merlin ended so I'm rewriting the series. It's going to follow closely  (varying, obviously, a little) until totally being my own storyline
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The River Runs Through Us

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any errors, let me know. This is unbetaed

Merlin

It was a rainy day when magic was banned, the kind of rain that foretold bad tidings. The trees swayed in the dangerous winds as thunder crashed, every now and then the sky would hurl lightning down and a tree would burst into flame, truly a horrendous night to be out. It was best to bring the children inside and set the kettle over the fire to enjoy warm tea as the family spoke softly amongst themselves. It was a normal night, many sea merchants would call it the calm before the storm - it was exactly that. The next days would consist of the massacre of thousands and more to come.

The King gathered the people of Camelot in his menacing red courtroom, pillars with red banners lining the way to the dark oak with a red feathered cushioned throne sitting in the middle. Two doors were behind the throne, the right leading up towards the King's quarters where his wife had died three days prior giving birth to his son. The son he had traded her for with the use of magic. Uther Pendragon sat on the oak throne, as he ordered the hunting of magic born people to be rounded up and killed. Uther had made his mind up and decided it was best to eradicate the evil in his land. It mattered not that he had used magic to get his wife with child, and her life had to be traded for the baby's, as magic worked in a give and take way. The Prince was named Arthur, and would grow under his father's scrutiny for a very long time. Yet this story isn't about Arthur, it's about a boy born a year later on the anniversary of the declaration that killed thousands of innocent people, and will continue for most of both the boys' lives.

The boy in our story was given the name Merlin, from his mother, who after giving birth alone had chosen her adopted grandfather's name. However, Hunith herself had no last name and was taken in by the physician in Camelot. Camelot was the capital of a vast kingdom, but the quaint little village of Ealdor was a stretch of wood from King Uther's border. It was the place she was found as an infant, before Gaius came to heal an epidemic there and adopted her, yet before the birth of her son she felt no connections to it. Ealdor wasn't her home - Camelot was her home, with its towers, surrounding woods, and Balinor - but she made the town her son's home. Thoughts of Gaius, the man who had found her and she considered him her father (even if he was old enough to be her grandfather) thoughts of her friends and Camelot, thoughts of Balinor, they were best kept out of mind. However, she did still send letters to Gaius, yet she had no knowledge of the whereabouts of her Soulmate. Ealdor was safer than home and safe was what her son needed. It wasn't her choice to leave Camelot, for three years Balinor, a strong alpha with powerful magic, and Hunith, a beta with next to no magic, survived in the city. It was Gaius, an alpha, who was close to Uther, who had warned them when the king had discovered Balinor's heritage of being a Dragonlord , and for the sake of her love and unborn child - leaving was simple. But that didn't mean her heart didn't continue to long for Camelot. 

_'Yes, Camelot_ ,' a voice hissed hissed inside her head. _'Is that what we're calling Him now_ ?'

"Shut up!" Hunith gasped out into the cold morning. "I have more important things than thinking."

So she lived each day in wait, in truth never returning to Camelot in hope her long lost soulmate would suddenly change his mind. Hunith's son grew into a young boy, and at the age of 11 he presented as an omega. This wasn't a problem, Gaius had taken care of many omegas during their heats and she had often brought them their food because of her neutral beta scent opposed to his alpha scent. Each day passed and He never came back, and Merlin grew into a handsome young man - dark black hair with pale skin, his limbs long and thin from a sparse diet but a stunning sight was the male omega - it was then, at age 16, that Ealdor became unsafe for her son.

_My Dear Gaius,_

_It is as I feared, and I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. Ealdor is no longer safe for my son, soon I fear the raiders will take notice of his presentation. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. It is now, I ask you to open your home to him as you once did for me, and protect him. He is my world, and one day I know he will change everyone else's._

_I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both._

_Hunith_

Hunith sighed as she wrote the letter, her eyes filling with tears and her hand trembling. However, she couldn't make a noise, at least she risked waking her son. Merlin… would not be happy with her sending him away. 

Hunith could see her son's reaction already; his pouting face, "- but what about you and Will? How are you to defend against raiders? -" yet she knew Merlin would still obey her wish. Merlin was such a good boy, _her_ boy, the boy she was sending off into the world come sunrise. Instead of crying, she held her breath not thinking about what exactly she was packing up - the last 16 years of her life. Could she deal with this change? If Merlin was going back to Camelot, why shouldn't she?

'Because _you know that's the last place He would_ _go_ _,'_ her subconscious whispered. No, Ealdor was her son's home, that made it her's. This was her life, maybe it wasn't all it could have been, but it was _her's_ . She finished packing what her son would need on his journey, charmed a small piece of paper to hold a map of the terrain to Camelot, and laid down on her cot, but she didn't sleep. As the first rooster crowed, Hunith sat up and looked at her son's peacefully asleep face. ' _Merlin deserves better than I can give him_ _,'_ she kept repeating to herself. ' _I'll make him a good breakfast before he leaves_.'

So Hunith set about gathering the last two eggs she had - she could always get more later from Diana, Merlin's best friend's mother. Hunith liked Diana and Will, the two women got along well, being the only two widows with boys, and oftentimes Diana and Will would stay at Hunith's much larger healer's shack. There were hardly any accidents in Ealdor, and she was most commonly needed to midwife or to fix a small child's broken arm when they had fallen down trees - commonly Merlin or Will. They hadn't stayed last night, because Merlin had gone into a heat the prior week and even though Diana quite liked the idea of Merlin and Will, an alpha, mating, neither boy did. So the two had stayed at their house. Hunith knew Diana would try to talk her out of it, but Hunith knew she was making the right choice. It was as if she could feel it in her bones. 

Hunith started the fire and put the pan on, then she got out two potatoes to cut up and fry. She even dug out their half bottle of milk she bought monthly, with plans to use half of it, and store the second half in the bag she had packed for her son. When she was done cooking, she dreaded waking her son up. Yet she knew she needed to do this.

"Merlin?" Hunith called across the hunt. "It's time to get up, you have a very busy day ahead of you."

"Actually I don't, I did two weeks worth of work at the Mare," Merlin drawled sleepily, referring to his part time job at the local inn. 

"Yes, that's the last time you'll need to work there," Hunith said, setting their bowls on the table before grabbing their cups and forks. "If you don't get up now you'll spend three nights out in the woods instead of two."

Merlin sat up, and Hunith observed her sleep riddled son; his skin was pale, his limbs long and lanky, his dark hair looking like a lion's mane. It was a sight that made her throat swell, and she let out a chirp - referring to the act small children made to draw their mother's attention when scared - a sound she only remembered herself making once, when He left. 

Merlin's gaze shot up, there had never been a time he had heard such a pitiful sound from her, and his stomach dropped. It was then he realised there was a satchel on the table, with a large back satchel with a blanket wrapped up on the top. 

"Come eat breakfast, and let us talk," Hunith said with a wave towards the cooling food, acting as if nothing had happened. So Merlin swung his long legs over the side of the bed, forwent stretching and popping out the night's stiffness that one always got from a bed too small and uncomfortable and walked over to the table. The omega sat at his normal spot, and found himself wishing Diana and Will had decided to stay the night. "Start eating Merlin and I'll explain." Finding the words took her a second, but with a shaky gasp she continued on, "It is not a hidden fact that Ealdor is too little for you, and you deserve to be free and live your life to its fullest potential. Coming to the decision of sending you to my great uncle, wasn't an easy one for me, as I certainly hate seeing you leave. However Gaius can help expand your healing and magic skills. I only know so little, and you are destined for much more."

"But what if I like it here?" Merlin argued.

"Do you? Can you honestly say you'll be happy here for the rest of your life? Not being able to understand who you are because of the bad outlook on magic?"

"...no," Merlin said after a long pause hanging his head. "I just can't leave you mom."

"Yes you can, and you will. Gaius is a loving man, he is much like my father, he will love you."

"But you'll be alone!"

"No," Hunith said. "I won't, I have Diana and Will." It was the truth.

"I can't just leave Will!" Merlin argued. 

"Do you love Will?"

"Yes of course, he's like my brother!"

"Then he will understand the need for you to go," and with that, Merlin saw no other excuses to make, his mother had truly cornered him into this decision.

"You'll write to me?" Merlin gasped, tears clouding his vision, yet he held them back. 

"Everyday, expect huge bulking letters from me monthly!" Hunith laughed, it was easier to hide her pain and fear with a laugh as she went on to tell rumors about the royal family in Camelot - The Pendragons, which Merlin blocked out. Merlin felt the same though, wanting to distract himself from his emotions, so he laughed and then he finished up the last bite of his breakfast.

"It's time," Hunith said, glancing at the slowly brightening sky. "I have a few gifts for you."

"Oh mom, you didn't have to-"

"No, however I wanted to," Hunith said grabbing the clothes she had spent the last of her meager money on. A red shirt with a darker red scarf, with golden colored string sewing into the hems and making a shiney pattern. 

"Oh mom, that's too much!"

"It's Camelot colors, I also have a map for you," Hunith pulled the small map from the scarf's hidden pocket. "It's been charmed to help you find your way home, wherever that may be."

"I assure you Ealdor will always be my home mother."

"Yes, now get dressed, save this for important events. Listen to Gaius, I love your big heart, but it'll end up being your undoing," Hunith said, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. "I'll step outside and let you dress."

"Thank you."

Hunith shut the door behind her and walked over to her little garden patch. The feeling she got from letting her son go felt like the feeling she got every time he ran down a steep hill as a child. It was a scrawly, gross feeling she couldn't quite put into words, however Diana had always said to have had the same feeling. Diana called it a mother's feeling, and joked she often got it right before Will and Merlin got themselves in trouble. Hunith didn't think it was a feeling to joke about though, with Merlin gone, would she experience this at all times? Merlin had been her everything for the last 16 years, what was she to do now? What -

"Okay, I think I have everything you packed for me," Merlin said, interrupting her thoughts. "So I guess I'm ready."

"I know you are," She said with a weak smile.

"I love you mom, I'll begin writing as soon as I get there!" Merlin assured her. As he walked away, Hunith's reason for life left her.

~

Merlin walked through the valley that separates Ealdor and the border's of Pendragon land. Soon he wouldn't be in the country he had been born into, and instead be in the capital city of his country's greatest enemy. New laws, customs, people and so much more to learn through trial and error, it made his stomach churn in anxiety. It was not as if he expected to be liked, only Will and Diana had actually liked him in Ealdor, but he didn't want to be the strange-stranger in town.

Merlin felt a small twinge of anger at his mother for sending him to Camelot, but the rational side of him knew she was doing what she thought was best for him. Camelot was just a much bigger version of Ealdor. Each town was sort of alike, right? Each town should have a small inn, a grouping of small living huts, a blacksmith, farmers, and the healer, but Camelot's size would mean much more new things too, right?

The map his mother had given him showed his place with a little red dot, and every now and then he would pull it from his secret pocket, check his position before returning the parchment to its place. Merlin quite liked the small red scarf his mother had given him, and decided to add it to his daily attire. It rested over the nape of his neck, where an alpha's mark would one day be and covered his scent glands, which were over the lymph nodes on top of the skin. Merlin himself never planned on mating, even if the Pureness of his status would suggest otherwise.

In this life, each person is split into two genders their first being what sex they were, male or female, however second genders were must more complex. The first second gender, or the most revered second gender, was an alpha, alphas were stronger, bigger and taller they were rumored to sired strong young. The second was betas, who were average people and made up most of the common population. The last and rarest second gender was omegas, who were considered weak and to be protected - or used as a breeding mare. A Pure is someone who has a soulmark matching their true mate's (alpha's on the right wrist, betas on the left, omegas on the collarbone side of what their mate presented as). Pure's were considered to be the best of their second gender. Only Pures could smell their true mate's scent until the pair mated, after which, the omega would let out a scent letting others know their mated status, and when their alpha were to hit the mark precisely, it could drop the omega into a Sub Drop. Pure Alpha's were also known for being able to use their alpha voice, a guttural voice no omega, beta, or lesser alpha could deny.

Merlin was a Pure, but he didn't feel like one. Most Pures were nobles or royalty, like the Pendragon family. Every Pendragon had been a Pure Alpha, who mated a Pure Omega - even if it wasn't theirs. Merlin heard about the forceful mating happening to many common people like himself, being taken by Pure Alpha's to be added to a harem. So Merlin and Hunith had collectively agreed to keep that bit of information a secret. Once, Merlin had told Will, who had pinky promised not to tell a soul, and Will had offered to trace it. The feeling of the cold paper on such a sensitive place was not a welcome one. Yet Merlin still had that piece of paper, only, he had left it at home hidden under the floor. The mark was of a dragon, quite simple in design yet it had a little charm to it, and Merlin wished to see the real mark - he just didn't want to meet the person with his mark on their skin. Merlin liked to think of it as his mark, even though it felt more like the brand that old farmer Eric burned into his cow's flanks. When he thought about it, a deep sick feeling filled his stomach, so it was easier to cover it up and forget about it.

The first day was quite boring, at one point he came across a turtle on the overgrown trail - If you wanted to call it that as it was more a trod path from few travelers - but besides the turtle, bugs and birds he didn't see anything that drew his mind from anxiously thinking about what his new life would consist of. If the King knew about his magic, he would surely have him hanged, burned or drowned. Worse, if anyone knew about his Pure Status… Merlin didn't want to even consider thinking about what would happen, yet his traitorous thoughts kept sticking themselves in front of his face every time his mind finally settled down.

The second day seemed to take much longer than the first, but around noon the tiny horse trail became a dirt trail without weeds growing on it. Merlin came across a large river, with a delicate looking bridge to cross. If worse came to worse, he could swim across it and lose valuable daylight, but he didn't want to get anything his mother had packed out until today's lunch, because he knew they didn't have much food to begin with. However at lunch he found a nice shaded area he could rest, and opened the back satchel. Inside were two outfits, rolled up tight to fit, two loaves of bread, half a milk bottle, two potatoes and three carrots. That was over half their weekly meal! He should have checked the bag before leaving, now his mother would go hungry.

It wasn't too late to turn back, but Merlin didn't know if he could leave home again, so he resolved by deciding to send his mother his first pay of whatever job he could find. Would he need to find a job? His mother had said he would be helping Gaius about his day and act as an apprentice, but would he get paid for it? Not to mention, Merlin was a Warlock! Uther Pendragon had banned it before Merlin was even born, soon after that Cenred, the young King of Merlin's birth country, had followed suit. Merlin lived in constant fear of someone finding out his secrets. Merlin shook his head. Camelot was his fresh start, he could totally live with faking the very building blocks of who he was. 

It wasn't anything new.

~

The two day trip through the woods were some of the most peaceful and self identifying days he's ever had, Merlin liked to think. On the third day, Merlin walked along the river the map told him to follow. The red dot was tracing a good line to a place labeled in deep red, Camelot. It seemed like he would cross a bridge soon, so he kept an eye out for signs of a path. For three solid hours he walked and added more anxiety to his growing panic attack. The red line made a sharp turn, scanning the area Merlin discovered an old rope across a deep part in the water. People had built a small outcrop out of wood, where, to get across, one had to jump over the water and grab onto an old, brittle looking rope. Merlin sighed, the faster he got to Camelot, the faster he could sleep in a real bed.

Merlin fastened the strap of his bag with magic, he couldn't lose. It seemed to be easier if he took a running jump at it, so he took a deep breath and began to run. He jumped, grabbing onto the rope and swinging smoothly across. The ground jolted beneath his feet, his knees bent, yet he remained on his feet. Merlin let out a sound of excitement, before clapping his hands to his mouth. If he made loud sounds, he could draw dangerous people to his location. While his magic gave him a good chance to escape, it didn't give him much fighting capability. Avoiding conflict and staying hidden is how he'll stay alive.

Merlin reached into his scarf and pulled out the map, tracing the path to a nearby inn and decided to grab something to eat and see if the price for a bed was decent. 

~

"Alphas are strong, they're the fathers. Betas are smart, and they're the thinkers," The man held up his third grubby finger and pointed at it with a matching filth covered hand. "And female omegas are hot, they're the mom's - and male omegas are the whores!"

Around Merlin, the bar erupted into obnoxious laughter about his secondary gender. Merlin didn't think it was that funny, but he kept his thoughts to himself and pulled his bag closer to him in case he needed to make a quick escape. The tavern was small, with dirt floors and stairs leading up, that one would go up slowly, and with shoes lest one get splinters. It was also on his way to Camelot, and a bed was a bed. 

Merlin had set out for the first time ever from his home in Ealdor, to go into a neighbouring kingdom and become a healer in the court with his great uncle - a man he himself had never met and had no knowledge of besides his mother's cheerful, " _Gaius was my favorite uncle growing up, he taught me all I know about medicine, and more importantly Camelot has a very open policy on male omegas. In fact Gaius told me the prince fancied male omegas more, and the king is fine with that as long as he has an heir…_ " 

Merlin's mother loved writing to her great uncle, and oftentimes would chat his ear off about him and the royal family, whose business she loved to make her own. Hunith and Merlin were both viewed as weird, his mother for giving birth without her alpha and he for being a male omega. 

Merlin took a sip of his drink, and finished the gravy on his plate with bread before thanking the bar keeper and walking upstairs to rest.

The brute wasn't wrong, in most societies omegas were lower, and especially male omegas. However, Merlin was so much more than a baby factory, Merlin liked to think the best thing about himself was his magic. For as long as he's been alive he's shunned his omegan side and wandered off into the woods so he could practice his magic. When the time came that most children his age were beginning work, Merlin's mother kept him home under the guise of training him as her apprentice as the healer - and she taught him everything she knew - letting him practice _controlling_ his magic and he learned how to conceal it. 

In the tavern below, the sound rose to a roar and Merlin began to hear what he knew first hand from the Mare to be an open brawl. The omega rolled his eyes and laid in the bed on the left side of the room, keeping his bag on the bed next to him because he seriously doubted anyone in this inn was honorable. 

The wooden door to his room opened, the inn master stepped through with a long, brown haired man with a shorter beard. The man was obviously drunk, and from the look of his slunched-bruised form he was in the drawl downstairs. "This is Gwaine, the son of the late noble of our town. His father raised him honorably, and all I suspect he'll do is sleep off this night's drink. May he sleep in the extra bed?"

The man phrased it as a question, yet Merlin knew he didn't have much of a say. Instead of complaining the omega rolls over and goes to sleep.

~

When Merlin wakes up, Gwaine is gone, he grabs a quick meal and continues down the path where a huge tree grows from the middle. Merlin walks around the huge tree as the path turns, Camelot comes into view. A huge citadel placed in the middle of a town surrounded by high, secure walls with a red flag supporting the gold Pendragon emblem of a dragon.

Merlin walks straight into Camelot, which seems unsafe and totally as if the Pendragon's were inviting people in to murder them. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into the packed square. The people gathered to watch another one of Uther's decrees. As Uther says from on top the balcony, "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner to do his job. The executioner raises his dragon themed axe, and lets it fall. Thomas Collins' head falls into the designated box, rolling out of sight. The citizen's of Camelot gasp. Merlin wonders if this is a sign this doesn't happen a lot. Uther continues in his speech, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

A woman in the crowd wails, drawing everyone's attention. Later Merlin would learn her name is Mary Collins, the dead boy's mother, "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Uther's face grows dark in anger and he commands, "Seize her!"

Ms. Collins begins to chant a spell, Merlin takes a step back. Mary Collins disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke, escaping to safety. Merlin doesn't doubt she'll return. Yet what happens to the royal family, didn't concern him. Merlin walks around Camelot, exploring the huge city, hoping to find his great great uncle's dwelling without asking anyone for help, but comes to the conclusion that Camelot is too huge a place to discover in one hour. Merlin stops a young guard to ask, "Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?"

The young beta Guard points down a stairway leading into the citadel. Living so close to such a terrible man like Uther scared Merlin, but it should also be a lot safer for him. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside. Instantly worrying that something is wrong with the poor old man and he's died before Merlin got here, and now Merlin would have to travel back to Ealdor on half the supplies.

"Hello?" Merlin called out softly, in case the old man was still asleep - long past noon. Merlin goes inside the door, and says louder, "Hello? Gaius?" Merlin clears his throat. The room has a high ceiling, with a balcony library area stacked with books. On the opposite side, bottles and ingredients are -neatly?- placed. Merlin sees the man up high in the book area, the old man looks down, seeing Merlin, the old man gives a small start, stepping back. Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks under his weight. Time slows for Merlin's eyes only, the omega thrusts out his arm, the small bed hidden under books sends it's literature occupants to the floor as it moves to catch the man. Gaius saw this in a much quicker sequence, and it had been years, but he could never mistake the tell signs of magic. Gaius looks at the young boy's eyes and confirms them glowing a bright amber color. "What did you just do?"

The boy anxiously rubbed his elbow and forced out, "Erm…" which isn't at all what he was trying to say.

Gaius decided to force it out of the omega fiercely, he needed to know if the boy knew the stakes of what he just did. "Tell me!"

"I- I- I have no idea what happened," Merlin stuttered.

Gaius let out a nervous laugh, "If anyone else had seen that…"

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was…" Merlin trailed off his eyes jumping around the room for a possible escape.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius pressed. 

"Nowhere," Merlin answered truthfully.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asked.

"I don't!"

Gaius felt his front temporal artery begin to throb, he was trying to save the boy's life! "Where did you study?... Answer me!"

"I- I've never studied magic or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, boy?"

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin said, waving his hands in frustration. 

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

"Oh, erm…" Merlin remembers the letter his mother told him to give to Gaius. Merlin pulls his sack around to his front, takes it out and hands it over to the elderly man. "I have this letter."

"I- I don't have my glasses, I'll read his later, tell me in short," Gaius said, embarrassed at his lack of vision.

"I'm Merlin."

"...My Hunith's son?"

"Yes!" Merlin sighed, relief that the man already knew of him.

The old man let out a laugh, "But you're not meant to be here 'til Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday,"Merlin stated, wondering at the mental state of the man.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there," Gaius moved towards a room at the far end of the large room and up two steps. 

"You- you won't say anything about, erm…" Merlin asks, needing to know if the first of his secrets is safe.

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

"Whatever for?" Merlin asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

Gaius grabs a stack of empty baskets. Gaius passed Merlin a basket keeping one for himself, "You'll be taking a lot of the grunt work off of me! Let me show you around and how I go about today, from now on you'll do what I show you to do." 

~~

Gaius leads him throughout the city, introducing him to his patients, his rare herb suppliers, then the old man leads him through the outer gates and to the best places to find certain herbs. The city of Camelot was much larger compared to the small town of Ealdor, Merlin's feet were dying, but he could get along just fine here - with a full stomach and a happier attitude, Merlin fell asleep in the most comfortable bed he's ever laid in.

~~

"Merlin... Merlin…" a deep voice calls out, waking Merlin from his deep slumber. The sun shines through the small window pointing out an alley, catching his eye. Merlin assumes that's what woke him, sits up and rubs his face, his skin is oily and bloated from a good sleep. Merlin stands with a groan, his joints popping as the synovial glands supplied them lubricant with movement. 

Merlin goes into the main physicians room, where Gaius stands already ready for the day. The elderly man places spoons next to their morning porridge, before glancing up and catching sight of Merlin. Gaius nods at a bucket of water placed on the table near their food, "I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry," Merlin rubs his neck, he had been so bone exhausted, he hadn't considered how much he might smell of his journey.

Gaius let's out a laugh and waves his hand in motion for Merlin to sit across from him, "Help yourself to breakfast."

As Merlin sits, he sees the old man intentionally raise his hand and tip the wash bucket. Merlin, on instinct, stands, making the water hover in the air with a thought. It looked like an aquatic chandelier, floating on mid air. The bucket suddenly dropped, flinging its contents all over the room in protest of its foul treatment, and in spite, destroyed their breakfast.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius inquires.

Merlin shakes his head and says, "I don't know any spells. I've never met anyone else with magic. My mom has some, but we both know how little that is."

Gaius nods, raises his hand to his mouth in thought, "So what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens, as soon as I think it, it happens," Merlin responds, fetching a mop from the closet Gaius had shown him yesterday.

Gaius hums, and says, "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius places a small leather sac and a tiny bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once. Lady Lilith will need half of the hollyhock."

Merlin nods, grabbing both and places them in his pocket. "Okay"

"And here," Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. "I couldn't let a sweet omega like you go hungry!" Merlin smiles with a laugh and takes the sandwich. "Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine as Gaius has told him to. He knocks on a door and a frail old man answers his body shaking with more force than Merlin would credit the man for. "What's a boy want with an old man?"

"Erm, I brought you your medicine," Merlin responds, holding out the mentioned item. Sir Olwin snatches the bottle, and without pause, pops the cork and starts drinking it. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at…" Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy. "I'm sure it's fine."

~~

Merlin quickly gives the two women their medications, before getting lost on his way back to the physician's corner. 

Ahead, a drawbridge is let down, he certainly doesn't remember going over the drawbridge, yet as he's passing he catches sight of a blonde boy - presumably an alpha - in Camelot red, his left fist holding two small throwing knives, their brother held over his shoulder in position to throw. The sun hits his golden blonde hair, giving him a warm golden halo around his head - as if Mother Nature had made a human God. The skin on his raised arm was a dark summer's tan - but not enough to have damaged his skin, he worked in a high position. If Merlin were to guess the boy's job, he would guess a knight in training. 

"Where's the target, Morris?" The blonde alpha asked mockingly. All thoughts of the alpha being attractive went out the window as the scene before Merlin went on.

The blonde boy's group of friends laughed.

The other boy - probably a servant - shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up and around for the mentioned target, spotting it near the top of a short wall. "There, Sir?" Morris asked.

"It's into the sun? I can't see it!"

"But, it's not that bright."

"A bit like you, then?" The arrogant boy let out a laugh lowering his arm, as his friends followed along in laughter.

Morris seemed to not mind the alpha's rudeness, and said politely, "I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?"

Then Morris begins carrying the target toward the other side of the wall.

One of the other knights, tall and dumb looking, prompts, "Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy."

The blonde boy nods, and Merlin realises the boy is trying to impress the other knights. "This'll teach him." The blonde alpha raises his right arm again in throwing position and, as Morris is holding the target, throws it. It hits the center perfectly.

"Hey! Hang on!" Morris yells when he realises what his master has planned, stopping in his tracks.

"Don't stop!" The alpha complains.

Morris takes a few steps back. "Here?"

The alpha lowers his arm, and says in a petulant voice, "I told you to keep moving!" He threw a knife in the air, caught it gracefully with the other and threw it at the target in a solid, smooth movement. "Come on! Run!"

Morris does his best, trying to run with the heavy target over his head, scared to death his master would miss. The sight disgusts Merlin, who has always hated people who abuse what little power they have. As an omega, specifically a male omega, it's always surprised him how much that fact changed people's opinions of him. When Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to a stop at Merlin's feet. Merlin, in an insane act of courage (' _stupidity'_ ), puts a foot on the target so Morris can't pick it up. "Hey, come on, that's enough. This is a game for douches, and you shouldn't treat him like this."

The blonde alpha blinks, shocked Merlin had dared to speak to him that way. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend, the joke wasn't funny to begin with, let it go," Merlin says, a shrug showing his disinterest in the matter.

"Do I know you?" The alpha says, confused anger in his voice.

"Er, I'm Merlin. I'm new to Camelot, I heard it was a better place," Merlin pauses, extends his hand. "I can be wrong." 

The alpha furrows his eyebrows and says, "So I don't know you."

"No," Merlin said slowly, as if the alpha were incompetent.

"Yet you called me "friend," The blonde alpha confirms.

"That was my mistake," Merlin replied, his temper swelling.

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin takes a deep breath, calming himself. Gaius will be expecting him, it wouldn't look good on him if he were late. So Merlin turns to walk away.

Behind him, the Arrogant Alpha snorts, and replies, "Or I one who could be so stupid."

Merlin stopped, insults forming in his head and begging him to say them. The alpha stepped up behind him, Merlin's skin crawled in… pleasure. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

' _That sounds like he's offering for me to - nope, don't go there_ ,' Merlin clamped his hand over his collarbone, his chest throbbing in pain. Merlin flushed red, and choked, "What, no!" Merlin took a step forward and turned to face the blonde alpha, not dropping his hand from his mark. 

"Would you like me to help you learn how?" The alpha asks in a mock nice tone.

Merlin somehow grew redder, "I wouldn't touch me if I were you!"

The alpha chuckles and spreads his arms, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

' _If I knew any curses, I'd do the worst I knew_ _!_ ' Instead of saying what he wanted, he said, "Y-You have no idea."

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come **oooooon** ," Arthur's last word gets deep, as if the alpha in him were speaking.

Suddenly, Merlin takes a swing, shocking even himself. Arthur steps forward, grabbing and twists Merlin's arm behind the omega's back. Merlin's stomach dropped, and Merlin's gland, which he had been holding, released a fearful scent. The alpha was in the best place to scent Merlin, and when the alpha breathed in deep next to Merlin's ear - there's no way he could have _not_ smelled the omega, even if Merlin was a pure, such a strong scent could not go unnoticed, at least that's what Merlin believed. The alpha paused, his grip loosening, but Merlin froze in fear. Not even two days in Camelot, and Merlin had already slipped up with both his secrets. The alpha licked his lips, Merlin flinched away. 

"You're an omega?" The alpha asked, quietly for only their ears. "You're not a Pure though, right?"

_'_ _And you're my true mate_.' Merlin brings his hand back up to cover his mark. "No!" Merlin lies, yet he knows the alpha knows he's lying.

"I would have you thrown in jail for speaking to me like that!" The alpha gasps, louder for their crowd.

"What, who do you think you are? The King? And how does my gender affect that? Just because I am what I am doesn't mean I'm weak!" Merlin replies, softly for the blonde alpha's ears only. 

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Merlin feels his stomach drop even further. This would be his luck, move off to a new place in a new country, to die on the second day. Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees. Dropping him harshly, his knees popping. The alpha grabbed Merlin's other hand, and jamps his fingers on the place Merlin had been protecting. 

For the first time in his life, Merlin Sub Dropped.

~~

Arthur Pendragon

' _Arthur hated to admit it, but Morgana was quite good with the sword. Yes, Arthur despised Morgana's sword skills. The 13 year old stood in the palace's practice area, his blonde hair was plastered to his sun tanned brow in clumps, his white shirt held sweat marks. Across from him, his father's Ward, Morgana, who Arthur considered to be his sister, stood in equal quality, with her black hair falling out of it's braid and wisps stuck to her pale face. The two stood in the palace practice arena, on a slightly raised platform their caretaker Uther Pendragon sat. The two alpha's were too proud to lose in front of their father, and Arthur felt ready to fight to the death over this._

_Arthur was 13 years of age and Morgana was 14, yet they both seemed to understand this was a crucial fight that they must not lose to the other. Morgana swung her sword out, in response Arthur raised his own and their swords clashed midair. They both drew together, pushing their swords with all their might as they tried to force the other into submission._

_Arthur had 3inches over her, and was in the stages of when a boy is growing into a teen, with all his strength he pushed her sword back far enough that her blade began to shake as her arms lost strength. Suddenly, her arms gave out and Arthur's force drove the blade into the side of her neck. Arthur instantly let go of his blade and did what Leon - his father's youngest Knight and also Arthur's only true friend - had shown him to do; put pressure on it._

_"ARTHUR!" Uther roared, his voice thunderous and Arthur's stomach dropped, he knew what was going to happen._

_Gaius, the old court physician, instantly took charge, saving Morgana's life._

_After that, Arthur remembered getting yelled and the lashing by his father - a memory he didn't like to remember. It was better to forget, yet the first moment his father had struck him with the whip, like a common criminal - in Uther's words. Morgana was his father's Ward, she was the alpha child he wanted to rule, Morgana was smarter and faster. Morgana was to be put before Arthur's self._

_So that was what he did_ .'

Arthur, now 17 years of age, woke in a cold sweat, his chest rose and fell in quick breaths. 

_'Goddamnit it_ ,' Arthur found himself thinking. ' _That omega sent me into a rut_ .'

Of course, since his True Mate was locked in the dungeons it would wear off once his inner alpha realises his mate isn't in heat, nor anywhere near him. 

Arthur had selfishly not told anyone of the omega's - ' _Merlin_ ' - status and kept it to himself. His father would probably press Arthur into mating the other boy. Arthur couldn't do that, the omega was so different than what he'd imagined, to every little detail. The omega would be okay down there, asleep, unable to defend himself against anyone else they put in the dungeons. What if one of the guards scented Merlin's exotic scent and - No, Arthur had to trust the guards…

_'It wouldn't hurt for me to take a small walk down and checked everything out, right_ _?'_ Arthur grabbed a shirt from where he normally saw Morris do so, put it on and went down the stairs two at a time.

At the foot of the stairs, through the door to the courtroom, Arthur hears his father speaking, "Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

"The pleasure's all mine," a female voice, Lady Helen, replies.

"How was your journey?" Uther asks.

Their conversation goes on, pleasantries being exchanged, and Arthur realises he'll have to explain himself to his father if he wants to get to the Dungeons. Merlin will be safe there until the guards let him out in the morning, with this thought, Arthur turns and goes back to his room. Maybe he should put Merlin in the stocks to teach him a lesson for making him worry so much.

~~

Merlin 

"Merlin... Merlin…" a deep voice calls, his own name ringing in his head. This morning, there is no mistaking it, someone else has magic in Camelot, and they somehow know Merlin does as well. Is it a test from Gaius? "Merlin…"

The voice isn't anywhere near Gaius', however it seems to be coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up from the meager hay thrown on the floor and backs away. Merlin stands over the floor and inspects it.

"Merlin!" That voice does belong to Gaius, an angry Gaius. The door to Merlin's cell opens and Gaius steps in with a sigh, before saying, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released," Gaius lies, Arthur had only sentenced the boy to one day, which is a light punishment compared to others the young alpha had given for less.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Merlin didn't know about Arthur's past punishments, and took Gaius' words as truth. Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay..."

~

Merlin's neck was beginning to hurt, a stock was not built for an omega, and the wood was beginning to hurt his mark. Wherever Arthur was, Merlin really hoped he felt the same growing pain in his mark. The group of children in front of the stock ran off - hopefully not to come back. Gaius stands in front of him, his arms crossed gloatingly, a matching smile on his face. Merlin calls to his mentor, "Thanks!"

A dark skinned beauty in a middle class, pretty pink dress walked up the stock steps and said, "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin," the omega replied, reaching his hand further out of the stocks to shake her hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

Gwen smiles kindly and replies, "No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

The alpha, his alpha, was the worst there could be, yet all he could do is go along with whatever Arthur wanted from then on. "It was stupid, there's no need to lie."

Gwen shook her head, "Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin wanted to snap at her for that, but he knew she was just trying to compliment him, it wasn't her fault he was too weak. Merlin snorted, and said, "Oh, I- I can beat him. If I needed to, I could. "

Gwen scrunched her nose and laughed, "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks," Merlin replied flatly, wondering when she would just leave him alone.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well…" she trailed off, the look on her face one of a love sick girl.

"What?" Merlin asked, knowing what her response would be.

"You don't look like that."

Merlin motions for her to move closer, and when she does, he whispers jokingly, "I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughs again and states, "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

Merlin shakes his head, then tips it in thought, _'How many people saw me do that_ ?' "What? You think so?"

Gwen nods, "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

Merlin's voice cracks as he says, "Oh, yeah? Who all saw?"

"Mm-hmm. Just about everyone, and by the end of the day everyone who hadn't, heard about it," Gwen says. The sound of laughing children gets closer as she speaks as the children return with more rotten fruit.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting," Merlin says, with a laugh, Gwen heads towards the citadel to begin her work, and the children begin theirs.

~

Around 5, Gaius comes back with the key to undo the locks, and when Merlin stands every joint in his body pops in protest. Gaius says nothing, his shuffling steps sound angry. Gaius leads him to the Physician's corner, and goes into their quarters where there is food set on the table. Nothing big, a stack of 4 sandwiches, and what looks and smells like orange juice, and as the saying goes, if it looks and quacks like a duck, it's a duck. Gaius sits down, and so does Merlin, Gaius motions to Merlin's plate, "Do you want some vegetables with that? You seem to like them."

Merlin lets out a good humored snort, "I know you're angry with me."

Gaius nodded, took a bite, chewed it, and said, "Your mother asked me to look after you, therefore your wellbeing is my responsibility."

Merlin hangs his head in shame, wondering if he should tell Gaius about Arthur's true identity as his alpha, instead says softly, "Yes sir."

Gaius takes another bite, swallows and clears his throat. Gaius changes the subject, "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special," Merlin says, taking his first bite.

Gaius nods, "You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

Merlin swallows and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive, innate," Gaius said.

Merlin shrugs, "What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin," Gaius admits, finishing both his sandwiches and moving on to his drink.

Merlin finishes the first of his sandwiches, yet learning more from Gaius is more filling. "Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago," Gaius says, not giving a definite answer.

"Why?" Merlin asks, never fully knowing the truth.

Gaius' face grows old, tired and his voice is soft when he says, "People used magic for the wrong reasons at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

Merlin thinks of the stories his mother used to tell him, about huge winged creatures that are essently made of magic, the same power that made up Merlin, "What? All of them? They can't all be dead!"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take preparation for Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice," Gaius rushes him out the door passing the bottle to him as he practically pushes him out.

~~

Merlin walks up the stairs, trying not to breathe in too deep and catch Arthur's scent, the alpha must have been in a rut yesterday, the hall stinks of it. Merlin covers his mouth with his scarf and opens the guest room door, where Lady Helen is staying, he expects her to be at dinner, with the rest of the royal family. The room is empty, yet evidence of her being there presents itself through the scattered objects on the vanity, a necklace, effigy and a book. Merlin places the bottle next to the book, and picks it up to read the title, yet as he does he hears Lady Helen's heels clicking as she walks in from the balcony. Merlin places the book down, making it look as if he'd just finished setting the bottle down.

"What are you doing in here?" The woman asks, her face angry. 

"... I- I was asked to deliver this," Merlin turns around, grabbing the bottle, he quickly glances at the woman in the mirror, and sees something that can't be real - the woman from in the square, on the day he'd first arrived. Merlin swallows, hands her the bottle and leaves. This is not his concern.

Merlin walks quickly around the corner and runs into a metal wall, hitting his face. Merlin's hands fly up to hold his nose as it gushes blood, and someone else grabs him around the waist to keep him from falling. "Ow, I'm so sorry."

"Are you alright?" Merlin can't see who it is through the eye watering pain, but he can recognise his alpha's voice anywhere. "Sorry I wasn't looking - it's you! Why are you here?"

"You!" Merlin tries to take a step back, but the alpha tightens his grip, pulling Merlin closer - close enough Merlin can do nothing but inhale his alpha scent and feel his knees go weak. If he hadn't had his heat four days ago, he might have worried about going into one. 

"You're a Pure aren't you?" The words shock Merlin, and he looks up into his alpha's blue eyes. Merlin takes in Arthur's features, blue-gray eyes held together by tanned skin, but there's also something else in those expressive eyes, something like a bone deep exhaustion that looks like it's about to take over. 

"Yes… please, I," Merlin doesn't know what he wants to say. He's too young? Too scared? "I don't want to be owned."

Arthur's face blanches in shock, his arms tightening once more before they loosen and he drops his arms to his side, the metal clanging. Also like the alpha is in a trance, Arthur raises his hand and holds Merlin's cheek tenderly, leaning in for a kiss - and Merlin is going to let him! - "- Arthur?" A female voice asks, the Soul mates jump apart like they were doing something criminal.

Merlin turns around and faces the woman, his body instinctively leaning into Arthur's before he realizes what he's doing and stands straight. The woman is beautiful, her long dark black curls falling down her back and matching her deep purple dress she wore. This is who Arthur was supposed to be with, someone else, Merlin blushes and runs down the call to get away from the royal pair. This isn't going to be his life.

~~

The next day Gaius wakes Merlin early in the morning to start his week, and Merlin sat at the table and ate breakfast as the old alpha said, "Now, it's best to deliver the remedies first, so that you have room for more herbs. The bottles are labelled for who gets them, but I won't do that for long, it's best if you memorize who gets what and why. We'll make a fine physician of you. Hurry back, because we'll need to get started with those ingredients as soon as possible, or some of the herbs lose potency."

"Yes sir," Merlin responded, finishing his meal and putting his boots on.

The people of Camelot that regularly got medicine from Gaius were pleasant people, most of which just loved to talk. Merlin surprisingly made it through to the last bottle without getting caught up in an elderly person's reminiscence about their pasts. The last on the list is Sir Olwin, who takes a look at Merlin and asks, "What does a young man want with an old one?"

"Gaius sent me with your medicine, do you have a glass to put drinking water in?" Merlin asked.

The man shakingly nodded, and motioned for Merlin to follow him into his small chamber. Merlin could tell the old alpha had lived by himself for a long time, and that no one came to visit him. There was a large book shelf on the far wall, a fireplace on the left wall, and a small kitchen area to the right, which the old man led Merlin to. Sir Olwin grabbed a dirty cup, filled it with water from an old milk jar, and held it out for Merlin. Merlin smiled awkwardly at the old man, took the cup and the man's medicine and put a few drops in. "Make sure to drink the entire cup okay?" Merlin looked around the filthy home, and asked, "Would you like some help cleaning?"

"What?" The old man looks around. "I guess it has gotten pretty messy in here. Ever since my wife passed away… I think you're the first person to visit my chamber other than the prince."

"Prince Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, such a fine boy, before my sight started going, I taught him to shoot a bow," the man laughed. "He never did learn though. He's supposed to stop by this morning, he usually brings me breakfast, but he hasn't. I do hope he's not in any harm."

"He brings you breakfast?' Merlin asks, trying not to seem too interested.

Sir Olwin looks at Merlin, squinting to see him better, "Yes, and dinner if he can, if not he sends that boy… Mort, or Maurice, he's so quiet. I say speak up, and the boy seems to get quieter! I think I like you, if you want to help you can start by washing my dishes. I don't have the strength to carry them all down anymore, so they stack up." The man says, waving to a large bin filled with numerous dishes.

Merlin nods, "That's about what Gaius and I use, I can go do those, get the herbs, drop the dishes off on my way back, would that be acceptable?"

The old man laughs, "That would be a miracle! Please be careful, my wife bought me this cup," the man passes over the cup he had used. Which, looking at, Merlin notices has a pretty carving on the outside, of a lily. "That was her name."

"Excuse me?"

"Lily," The old man turned around, his mind seeming to float off he turned around and walked to the corner facing a window. Sir Olwin took a seat, and began to wistfully stare out of it. 

Merlin could tell the conversation was over, and grabbed the holding tray. On his way out he pressed the door shut, and began to walk towards the Square. Merlin was beginning to find his way around a lot easier, and got lost less. The square is bustling with people, yet Merlin moves through the crowd with ease, and moves towards the water pump in the Lower Town. 

Suddenly Arthur's alpha scent engulfed Merlin's senses, and the alpha's annoying voice came from behind Merlin, "How's your knee-walking coming along?"

Merlin rolls his eyes and keeps walking to the pump, maybe the alpha will get bored and leave him alone.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur calls, his goons laughing.

Merlin stops, trying to make his feet move, he knows he'll only get in trouble but, "From you? -" ' _it can't be the first time someone has tried to, with your terrible attitude_ .'

Arthur sighs in mock relief, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass," Merlin turns to face his alpha. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow," Arthur replies with a demeaning laugh.

Merlin feels his magic rise in response to the threat, and honestly says, "I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asks.

Merlin tightens his grip on Sir Olwin's dishes. ' _Ignore them, you're better_ .'

One of Arthur's goons says, "Come on, then. Fight."

Merlin sets the container down, and takes off his jacket. Merlin stands up, with the intent to tell Arthur to leave him alone, Arthur laughs, one of the knights taking out their mace and handing it to him. "Here you go." Arthur tosses it to Merlin. Merlin moves aside letting it roll on the ground, he stares at it for a minute, considering the consequences. "Too scared?"

Merlin leans down and picks it up. Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. "Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin snapped.

Arthur furrowed his brow, and said with an angry snort, "You can't address me like that."

Merlin nods with fake sincerity, "I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Alpha Lord?" Merlin bares his neck, dropping his arms to his side.

Arthur smiles bitterly at that, and swings at Merlin, "Come on then, Merlin! Come on! I thought you said you could fight!"

Arthur steps forward, still swinging his mace, and Merlin takes a step back. Arthur takes another step, and Merlin does too, his back hitting the wooden wall of a food stall. Around the two, a crowd begins to grow, and Merlin's stomach drops. He did the exact opposite of Gaius' instructions, and there is no doubt in the omega's mind that Gaius will have heard about this by the time he gets home from the dungeons.

Arthur laughs, "You're in trouble now."

Merlin feels his heart in his chest, it roars, but not with fear with… pleasure? He _likes_ how strong Arthur is, and when Arthur takes another step forward - close enough Merlin could extend his arm, halfway, and touch him - Merlin inhales deeply, catching his scent; leather, pine and... pomegranate. Merlin has only smelt it once, a long time ago, when Will's father had returned home from war with one. Will had insisted on sharing it with Merlin, and Merlin absolutely loved it. Arthur raises his mace, Merlin looks for something to help him, he drops his mace and moves out of the way. Arthur misses, but gets ready to swing again, raising his arm close to a couple of large meat hooks. Merlin looks down, and wills the hooks to entangle the mace. Arthur struggles to untangle it, giving Merlin enough time to move away from the wall. Merlin kicks a box under Arthur's feet, banging the alpha's shins.

"OW! Argh!" The alpha growls, kicking the box aside and takes a step forward. Merlin looks at a rope laying near the alpha's feet, and tightens it right in front of him, tripping the alpha. Merlin grabs the alpha's mace on his way down, "Do you want to give up?"

Arthur makes a sour face, "To you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin asks. "Or should I embarrass you more in front of your future subjects?" Merlin looks up, around at the people gathered - including Gaius, the old alpha does not look happy. While distracted, the alpha took his chance, hitting him from behind with a… broom? Merlin feels hands grabbing him, and instinctually begins to let out a scent of fear.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it," Arthur turns around with a laugh and walks off as if nothing had happened.

Gaius walks through the dissipating crowd, Merlin shakes his head, "Gaius I know I messed up, please give me a moment to clean these dishes, and I'll return home after I return them."

So Merlin did as he said he would, washing the dishes slowly, he's aware he's stalling. As he sits, the adrenaline rush begins to go away, and he feels the pain he should have felt then, now. Merlin lets out a groan, his ribs ache, his shins feel bruised, and most importantly, his pride. There's no way Arthur didn't smell Merlin's ill timed lust. What does the alpha think of him? He must think very low of Merlin - no, Merlin doesn't care what that ignorant, dumbass alpha thinks. _His_ dumbass alpha. That was the truth, and Merlin needed to face it, Arthur Pendragon was the owner of Merlin's mark. Thinking back on it, it makes a lot of sense, a dragon mark belonging to the Pen _dragon_ family. How stupid was he? 

Merlin placed the last plate in the tub, and stood up, as he did his bruised knees popped. Merlin walked through the lower town and into the hall holding Sir Olwin's chambers. Merlin knocked, and the old man opened the door, "Oh, you're back. I thought Arthur would have thrown you in jail."

"He wouldn't dare," Merlin replied. "Where would you like me to put these?"

"I've known Arthur since he was a boy, I'm surprised he let you out yesterday, Gaius must have pulled some strings for you," Sir Olwin says. "Put them over there. Thank you again…"

"Merlin."

"Yes, I knew that."

~

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius said as soon as he walked through the door.

Merlin sighs, "He needed to be taught a lesson."

Gaius shook his head angrily, "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

Merlin snorted, "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" Gaius shot back.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die. Now I found out my mate is the most pompous ass there is-" Merlin snapped his jaw shut, he hadn't meant to tell Gaius that. Merlin feels an uncontrollable wave of sadness roll throughout him, this is it. The person he had been told would protect and love him more than anyone else - was a Pendragon. Merlin turns, running to his bedchamber and throwing himself on his bed, letting out his sobs.

Gaius announces his presence with a sigh, Merlin turns around, his eyes red and his nose stuffed with mucus. Gaius stands with a medical basket, holding water in his other hand. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off."

Merlin sits up, gingerly takes off his shirt and reveals the day's bruises. Merlin asks softly, "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

Gaius tends to his wounds, not pausing to look up, yet he responds, "No."

Merlin decides to ask the question that's always been there, "I'm not a monster, am I?"

This time, Gaius looks Merlin in the eye. "Don't ever think that."

Merlin sobs, this time unashamed, "Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

Gaius finishes, stands and shakes his head, "Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

Merlin feels his hope drop, "If you can't tell me, no one can."

Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup, and passes it to Merlin, "Take this. It will help with the pain. It will also put you to sleep."

~~

Merlin wakes up, at first, he doesn't know what wakes him, so he lays in bed. Then a deep voice said, "Merlin... Merlin…"

Merlin looks around, the voice seeming to come from the floor yet again. Instinct makes Merlin get out of bed and he sneaks out of the Gaius' Chamber silently. Merlin crosses the Square, keeping his head down and his footfall soft. 

"Merlin…" The voice calls again, coming from down a wrought iron stairway. Merlin goes down the stairs, pausing at the bottom when he sees two guards playing a rolling dice game. Merlin wills the dice to fall off the table, and when the guards are distracted he goes further down the stairs into a much older looking tunnel. All while hearing the deep voice getting louder as it said his name. Merlin steps into a large cave, almost as big as Camelot itself, it stretches miles.

The voice laughs deeply, Merlin looks around for the owner, but sees no one. "Where are you?"

A thunderous sound begins, like a large bird beating its wings, and then a shackled dragon lands on a rock outcrop in front of the omega. "I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny!"

Merlin crosses his arms, and asks, "What do you mean? What destiny?"

The dragon laughs, as if it were obvious, "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

Merlin gasps, "So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion," the dragon begins. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me. I've met the alpha, it makes sense," Merlin replies, rolling his eyes. 

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion and the future of Albion will pass," the dragon responds. 

"No. No, you've got this wrong. I could care less about Albion," Merlin says, wanting to go back upstairs and go to bed.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't," the dragon says cryptically. 

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand," Merlin says, flopping his arms to his side.

The dragon laughs again, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. You are meant to carry the future of Albion on."

Merlin blushes, "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that," The dragon says, before he flaps his wings and flies off.

Merlin jumps, and yells, "Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more! You're the only one with answers!"

When it becomes apparent the dragon won't return, Merlin goes back up to Gaius' chambers and goes to bed instantly.

~

Gaius wakes Merlin up early, by picking up Merlin's messy clothes and tossing them at the sleeping omega, "Oi!"

Merlin startled, dark circles under his eyes, and looked at the senior alpha.

"Have you seen the state of this room?!"

Merlin shrugged looking at the slight mess he had, of 5 shirts and pants on the floor, "It just happens."

Gaius rolls his eyes and asks sarcastically, "By magic?"

Merlin nodded, and responded, "Yeah."

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares," Gaius responds. 

"Mmm, I know the feeling," Merlin says, before getting dressed for the day. Merlin gathered the satchel and medications for the citizens of Camelot, and walked up the stairs towards the royal chambers. Morgana was King Uther's young ward, only a year older than Arthur, yet she was the talk of the kingdom for her beauty. Many complained of her second gender as an alpha, yet, from the one time Merlin had seen her, he couldn't imagine her as anything else.

Merlin climbed the stairs, breathing through his mouth as to not inhale Arthur's thick scent, and knocked on the Lady Morgana's bedroom door, before entering the room. The room is bigger than Gaius' entire chamber - including the room he had lent Merlin - and the roof is high vaulted. There's a window that lets in natural light, and a changing screen in the back corner with a red dress on a chair in front of it. Lady Morgana stands behind the screen, her maid nowhere to be seen.

"-You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. I saw him holding that boy he had problems with the other night. I wonder if they're a couple! Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Lady Morgana is saying. Merlin pauses, not wanting to be caught in the room alone with a naked alpha, what would people think? Nothing good, so Merlin says nothing as he grabs the dress off the chair and throws it over the top of the screen. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it? "

Merlin takes her words as a statement, not a question, yet at her prompting ("Well, does it?") Merlin hums his agreement in a high pitched tone as the alpha resumes speaking, "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't. So do you know what that means?"

Merlin glances side to side, hoping a way out of the situation will present itself soon, and high pitchedly hums in question, "Mm-Mmm."

"Where are you?" Lady Morgana asks, peering over the screen. 

Merlin quickly grabs one of her expensive cloaks to his face and responds in a voice he hopes is close enough to Gwen's, "Here."

Merlin hears her begin dressing, and looks through the neck of the cloak to confirm, and is very glad when she isn't looking. 

"It means I'm going by myself," Morgana finishes. Merlin doesn't want to hear anymore about the weird romance going on between the stepsiblings, so he puts her cloak down, along with the potion, and turns to leave. "I need some help with this fastening."

Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. There is nothing he can do, yet, behind him the door opens, and Gwen enters Lady Morgana's bedroom.

"Gwen?" Morgana calls.

"I'm here," Gwen says, and Merlin spins around in shock. Gwen mouths at him, 'What are you doing here?' Merlin sighs, relief relaxing him, and motions to the dressing screen, then the bottle he'd placed on the chair next to the cloak. 'Oh.'

Gwen nods her understanding, and goes to help her master as Merlin silently exits the room, on his way to Sir Olwin's chambers to assist in cleaning up his home.

~~

Later that night, at the royal banquet held for the court members and Lady Helen. Merlin feels underdressed in his normal clothes, while everyone else is dressed in the better part of their closets. Gaius stands next to him, dressed in one of his own nicer robes, his arms crossed behind his back as he observes the banquet. 

Merlin looks around - not for Arthur, definitely not - yet his eyes seem to fall on the blonde alpha any how. Arthur is dressed in a red tunic, his pants neat, yet very comfortable looking, his blonde hair seeming to shine in the candle light. The alpha is joking with his friends, and Merlin could make out bits of the conversation, and understands it to be about himself. The group of men laugh, and Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare at the beautiful alpha. Merlin isn't looking at her though, his gaze is on the other alpha, as Arthur licks his lips and says, "God have mercy."

Merlin can't help but stare at the alpha, and Gaius elbows him in the side, and whispers, "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work. Not get distracted by your alpha."

Merlin takes no notice of the senior alpha's words, and says, "Oh, yeah." 

Gaius takes a look at his love sick apprentice, and rolls his eyes, "Merlin, don't break your own heart."

Merlin continues to stare at Arthur as the alpha approaches to talk to his step sister. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin, who doesn't notice her, too busy reading Arthur's lips as he compliments the other alpha.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asks rhetorically, drawing Merlin's eyes from the alpha pair. "Some people are just born to be queen."

Merlin feels his face flush in embarrassment or anger, as he exclaims a little too loudly, "No!"

Guinevere laughs and says nervously, "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

' _Me_ ,' Merlin ignores his thoughts and says jokingly, "Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you," Gwen says, biting her lip.

Merlin chuckled, "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men _like_ you," Gwen said, her dark face turning red.

"Thanks." Merlin knows she wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, and if Merlin were given the choice between himself and Arthur, there wouldn't be much of a struggle choosing, but it still hurt.

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by the sounding of the Celebratory horn, and the court members found their seats. Once everyone but the servants are seated, Uther begins his welcoming speech, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Lady Helen walks onto the stage set up for her, under the candle chandelier so the court could see her better. Merlin admits, the rumors about Lady Helen's voice are true, her voice flows out of her mouth, as she holds herself tall in pride. Merlin feels his knees growing weak, as if he had walked all over Camelot five times, and his eyes began to fall. Merlin jerked up, a shock of magic flowing through his body, and he looked around at the people, and noticed them falling asleep too. Then he noticed the cobwebs growing over the table and it's occupants. The omega looked back at Lady Helen, his mind registering her words as an incantation, and when the last of the court fell asleep, and Lady Helen finished her spell, Merlin used his magic to drop the beautiful chandelier on her.

Merlin gasps, her magic leaving and the court begins to wake up. Yet Merlin isn't focusing on them, he's moving closer to Arthur and back to the alpha but his instincts telling him where Arthur was, he kept his gaze on Lady Helen as her form shifted into Mary Collins, the boy who had been beheaded's mother. The court gasped as they noticed Mary, and they all moved away from her. Mary raised her torso, the rest of her body under the chandelier, and from her sleeve fell a golden knife. Mary began to enchant, and the knife rose taking it's deadly aim at Uther. " _A son for a son…_ " she had said.

Without another thought, Merlin spins around and tackles Arthur out of his seat, as the knife embeds itself into the head of the seat. The alpha looks up at Merlin, who realises the promiscuous position he's in as soon as Arthur raises his eyebrow cockily, looking at Merlin's place over his crotch. Merlin blushes, and jerks off of him, hissing, "Oh don't even think that!"

Merlin looks towards Mary, and sees the woman's dead body, before the knights surround her. Arthur sits up, looking at Mary then Merlin, before standing up.

"Arthur help that boy up!" Uther says, looking down at Merlin to address him. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

Arthur leans down, extending his hand to the omega, Merlin begins to shake his head, and tries to say, "Oh, well… no-" 

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded, as all are for good deeds," Uther says looking around the court.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," Merlin responds, trying to make himself as small as possible. Merlin stands on his own, not wanting to touch the alpha.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special," Uther says. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant, his to do with as he pleases."

Around them, the Court applauds. However both the boys share a look of disgust, before Arthur turns to his father and tries to complain, his voice is drowned out by the crowd. Merlin's stomach dropped, this could not be happening.

~~

Merlin doesn't remember getting to his room and passing out, but he wakes in his bed with a blanket around his head. The sound of someone knocking sounds again, and Merlin calls for Gaius to enter.

"Seems you're a hero."

Merlin laughs, crossing his arms over his blanket blindfold. "Hard to believe, isn't it? An omega like me...

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" Gaius says, sitting on the bed near the omega's feet.

"But...that was magic," Merlin says, pulling the blanket from his face.

Gaius nods, a proud smile gracing his normally serious face as he says, "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean? If I use it, I'll get killed," Merlin asks, sitting up.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life," Gaius said, ignoring Merlin's "Oh no," to continue, "Perhaps that's its purpose."

Merlin groans and repeats the Great Dragon's words, "My destiny."

Gaius nods again, placing a thick book on Merlin's lap, "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Merlin snorts, looking at the forbidden book, "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden, there's a hiding board in the corner here," Gaius shows Merlin, placing the book in there.

"I will study every word," Merlin promises.

Someone knocks on Physician's Chamber doors, and someone yells out, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Gaius laughs, and pats Merlin's knees, "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."


End file.
